


Milk and Malmsey Wine

by orphan_account



Category: The Cousins' War Series - Philippa Gregory, The White Queen (TV)
Genre: Erotica, F/M, Fantasy, Historical Inaccuracy, Uncle/Niece Incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-28
Updated: 2017-02-28
Packaged: 2018-09-27 09:27:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,609
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9997595
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Elizabeth knew the mutual attraction between herself and the King. When she and her mother the Woodville Queen used magic to bring them together, a strange affair of love and obsession was created."The White Queen" episode 10 rewrite.





	

Anxiously, the Woodville Queen waited for her daughters. She had heard rumors regarding to her daughter and namesake Elizabeth’s treatment at the court. She knew that King Richard had lost his son, Edward; and that his Queen was ill and barren. Rumors had it that King Richard will either put the Queen away or wait until she dies, which would be sooner or later, and make Elizabeth his new queen. 

The Woodville Queen was amused with the idea. She was confident in her daughter’s beauty. Just like herself, Elizabeth was so breathtaking and enticing that no man could resist. As long as her daughter could be the Queen of England, she could’ve cared less about the man her daughter marries.

Finally, Elizabeth and Cecily returned to the manor. The Woodville Queen ate with her daughters.

“How is the King?” She asked.

Cecily laughed. “The King mourns for the loss of his son, but he is looking for comfort elsewhere.”

Elizabeth gave Cecily a look.

“Oh really?” The Woodville Queen raised an eyebrow, putting down her goblet. “Cecily, I like to speak with Elizabeth alone.”

After Cecily left, the Woodville Queen waited for her daughter to speak. “Well?”

Elizabeth blushed. “The King treats me wonderfully. He needs a son and his wife is dying. Sooner or later, he will make me his queen. Grandmother had fifteen children and you had ten with father. I will give him many, many healthy children.”

“You think so?” The Woodville Queen questioned. “Even if the Queen were to die, what if he is negotiating another marriage? As King of England, there are other suitable brides.”

Elizabeth was silent for a moment and then asked, “Mother, can we...”

“Can we what?”

“Do what you did,” Elizabeth said uneasily. “You married father and defeated Warwick-”

“Elizabeth!” The Woodville Queen rebuked. “This is not a game! If you were to use magic, what is done cannot be undone! You will have to accept the consequences.”

“And I am willing to!” Elizabeth said. “It worked out for you, didn’t it?”

The Woodville Queen thought to herself and said, “The moon is going to be full tonight.”

She took another sip of the red Malmsey wine.

+++

The next day, Elizabeth felt different; her chest was swelling and it hurt. She kept it to herself, however. When she returned to the court, she heard that the King is neglecting the Queen’s bed. She removed her clothes and stepped into the bathtub. As she washed herself, she took a notice of her breasts.

She found her breasts fuller and enlarged. Since her mother had given birth nine times after having her, Elizabeth was familiar with the changes of body before and after pregnancy. And of course, breastfeeding.

Carefully, she squeezed her breast. To her shock, milk spilled from her nipple. She took a drop of the milk and tasted it. It reminded her of the Malmsey wine her father took back from France.

She pressed her hand against her belly. No, she couldn’t be carrying a child since she was yet touched by any man. She squeezed her other breast and milk spilled out from this one as well .

Suddenly, she recalled the night where she and her mother conducted magic by the river under the full moon. Is this the consequence? What does it mean for her and Richard?

+++

It was Christmas.

The King ordered the tailors to make a new dress for her. Her new dress matched the Queen’s in style and color. In her new dress, Elizabeth danced proudly at the Christmas festival. 

She knew that the King is watching her.

To the Queen, she bowed deeply. 

Before she could retire to her bedchamber, a note was presented to her. Her heart started to pound soundly.

+++

Using the secret passage, Elizabeth came to Richard’s bedchamber.

“You like to see me?” She asked.

“Don’t take this the wrong way,” Richard said. “Have anyone tell you how beautiful you are, Elizabeth?”

“Why are you here with me? Why aren’t you with the Queen?”

He looked away and said, “I fell in love with you, Elizabeth. I hate myself for it but it is true.”

“Richard,” she began and approaching to him closer. “I’m in love with you too. I know you are in pain from losing your son. I also know that the Queen is dying. But you still have me, always.”

He pulled her close and captured her lips. Shivering, she kissed him back. For a moment, they were just two innocent individuals who longed for each other. “You smell good,” he muttered as he kissed her neck and collarbone.

“You want to know why?” Her lips curved into a smile. She had seen how her siblings bonded with her mother after they were born. Now, she fully understood how the changes in her body can bring her and Richard together. “It’s coming from here.”

She placed his hand against her breast.

“My breasts are full with milk. Would you like to taste it?”

He unlaced her dress and pulled it down along with her shift. Elizabeth leaned against the wall as he licked the tip of her erected nipple. When he sucked the milk out of her breast, it brought her relief and pleasure. 

“What does it taste like?” She asked.

“Like Malmsey wine.” he replied as he stripped her completely down to the waist to suck on her other breast.

+++

Since then, every night, Elizabeth visited Richard’s bedchamber though the secret passage. He would undress her and suckle her breasts as she wrapped her arms around him. Afterwards, they would kiss and caress like lovers though he was careful with her maidenhead.

At time, it seemed that he was more obsessed with her milk than with her. Once, the King went out for hunting and Elizabeth went with him. He took her to a hunting shed and bolted the door. He sucked her breast with such an intensity that Elizabeth cried out in pain. As a revenge, she refused to see him for days. But at the end, it was she who gave in - because she lusted for him to suckle her breasts as much as he was obsessed with her milk. 

+++

Finally, the Queen breathed her last. Elizabeth thought she and Richard can be together. But when she saw Richard at the Queen’s funeral, it pained her to see him as thus.

“Richard?” She went to his side.

He was shaking. 

“Richard, I’m here,” she comforted him.

“No...” He looked away. “You saw what happen on the day she died. I can’t...”

He was referring to the eclipse.

“Richard, we did nothing wrong,” Elizabeth insisted. “I am not ashamed of what we have done. Our love-”

“No, we can't do this anymore,” he said. "Go, go!"

Unbeknownst to them, Lady Margaret Beaufort saw it all. 

+++

“You whore!” Margaret Beaufort slapped Elizabeth across the face. “What you did with the King is sinful. You offered him your dirty pillows as the Queen lay dying in bed!”

Elizabeth looked at Margaret in the eye. “The King loves me and our love is genuine and pure. He is incarcerated in grief and the Queen was his jailer. I offered him the charity of love. This is something a monster like you will never understand.” She added coldly, “Your son will lose this war and I will be queen. You are the one who killed by brother and I will have him avenged.”

+++

She had not seen him until the night before the final battle; she took a horse and rode to see Richard. Not only she missed him, her milk was building up and the swelling was killing her. She needed him; and he needed her. 

“Richard,” she entered his tent and embraced him. 

“This isn’t a place for you.”

“I love you, Richard,” Elizabeth said. “I am not ashamed of it and I don’t see it as a sin. Don’t torture yourself, please. How’s your appetite? Have you eaten yet?”

She began to loosen her gown. 

After a long hesitation, he gave in. She stroked his hair and let out a sigh of relief as he sucked her nipple and whispered, “Tonight, will you love me like a man loves a woman?”

She looked at him pleadingly. 

Her dress and shift fell onto the ground. She stepped out of it and he carried her to his bed. He kissed her neck as she undressed him. 

He slipped his hand past her triangle of red hair to fondle her between the legs and his lips sucked hers. She did not cry out when he penetrated his manhood into her and broke her hymen. She dug her nail into his back as he entered deeper and deeper.

Finally, she was his.

“You want more?” She asked. 

“Yes.”

Her milk tasted much sweeter post-coitus.

“When I have your son,” she said. “I will nurse him with my left breast and save my right for you. Elizabeth, Queen of England, one breast suckled by the Prince of Wales and the other one sweetens the tongue of the King. No...we will use wet nurse. My milk and nourishment are all yours.”

+++

She returned to her mother’s manor and waited for Richard to return to her victoriously. 

She took a bath and suddenly found her breasts empty. She squeezed and nothing came out.

Then she knew.

She burst out in tears.

When her mother found her, she was cowering in a corner and shivering.

“You must be strong Elizabeth,” the Woodville Queen said, placing a robe around her naked body. “You must marry Henry Tudor and be Queen of England, like I was.”

**Author's Note:**

> If you like erotica and have an idea, send me a prompt.


End file.
